Yasei no Kaminari
Yasei no Kaminari (Wild Thunder) is the manifested spirit of Satsuki Uzaki's Zanpakuto. Appearance Yasei no Kaminari's manifested spirit takes the form of a wild looking woman with long silvery white hair in wild curls jutting upward. Her bangs are gathered into a long ponytail that hangs in her face. She wears a purple trimmed pale yellow short kimono with a white and purple sash. She wears navy blue leggings and silver boots. She also wears purple gauntlets that give her forearms the appearance of demon forearms. Her real forearms are like any regular humans. She also had a demon tail Additionally, her ears are pointed, like elves. Personality Under the influence of Muramasa's brainwashing, Yasei no Kaminari is merciless and scary as hell. She has a temper one hundredth of an inch long. In other words, anything can make her angry. Yasei no Kaminari is violent and sadistic who always has a swear word handy. After being freed from the brainwashing, Yasei no Kaminari remains short tempered, but she is friendlier and swears less (but it doesnt entitle her to rarely swear). Yasei no Kaminari is wild, fierce, and unafraid of anything. She is a hot headed daredevil, much like Satsuki herself. She an Zangetsu often comment about Satsuki and Ichigo Kurosaki's romantic relationship. Even though she is rough and wikd, Yasei no Kaminari truly cared about Satsuki. Multiple times she appears in the real world to save Satsuki from death. Satsuki is the only person Yasei no Kaminari will smile at. Plot Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being the manifrsted spirit of an Eleventh Division co lieutenant's Zanpakuto, Yasei no Kaminari biasts a high amount of Spiritual Pressure. She was able to hold her own in battle against Captains Yugito and Tasuku Uzaki. She manages to overwhelm Satsuki for a period of time during their battles. Her Reaitsu is white, but when she fought Satsuki, her Spiritual Pressure surrounded her was purple in color. Lightning Generation: Yasei no Kaminari is able to create and control lightning. She is able to create a lightning storm with one hand. Upon arriving in the World of the Living, Yasei no Kaminari caused a thunderstorm to occur. She creates clones of lightning and controls lightning bolts. Her lightning can intercept Kido spells. Yasei no Kaminari describes thunder as "music to her ears". Master Swordswoman: Yasei no Kaminari is a master swordswoman, being able to keep up with masters such as Satsuki, Ichigo, and Renji Abarai. She is very formidable without her Shikai and fights very wildly, mirroring the style of some Eleventh Division members. Shunpo Expert: Yasei no Kaminari excels in the use of Hoho. She is able to keep up with Satsuki, who is almost a master. Enhanced Strength: Yasei no Kaminari is very strong, despite looking not very strong. She was able to stop Ichigo's monstrosity of the sword wielding her sealed sword in one hand. Leaving the Inner World: Unlike most Zanpakuto manifestations, Yasei no Kaminari has the ability to leave the Inner World and go into the outer world when Satsuki is near death. She uses Satsuki's Zanpakuto as a vessel. After her work is done, she goes back into the Inner World. Healing Abilities: Yasei no Kaminari has shown takent in healing, shown when she heals Satsuki on numerous occassions. Zanpakuto